


Make Me

by ElectricRituals



Series: A horny bard and a confused witcher [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, One braincell and Roach has it, Roach is there and she thinks they're dumb, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier is tired and bored and horny and Geralt isn't helping.
Relationships: Eventual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: A horny bard and a confused witcher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a disaster human and I can't work on my main fic Misery and Happiness for all these other ideas floating around in my head.
> 
> This will be a series of ficlets of Jaskier creating sexual tension and Geralt just not noticing and making everything worse.

It had been a solid week since Jaskier and Geralt had come across a village. Whether that was by Geralt’s design or this was just a particularly sparse part of the continent, Jaskier was unsure.

What he was sure of was that he was bored. And tired. And gross. And _horny_.

Being around Geralt was truly one of Jaskier’s greatest joys but it also tried his patience something fierce. The witcher was attractive in every possible way and Jaskier would absolutely love being bent over and – well, Jaskier could really use the opportunity a tavern presented for finding some company for the night.

“Geralt, will we reach a village tonight?” Jaskier questions, looking toward the witcher where he was walking beside Roach.

“No.” Geralt grunts, eyes staying focused on the road in front of him.

Jaskier groans and immediately starts rambling, “Geralt, wouldn’t it be wonderful to stay in an inn? Take a bath? I could play and earn some coin! There may even be a brothel! A village would truly be a worthwhile endeavor. If you just directed us towards one, I’m sure -”

“Bard,” Geralt growls, cutting Jaskier off.

“Yes, Geralt?”

“Shut. Up.” Geralt has stopped moving and is now glaring at Jaskier. Jaskier stares at Geralt, meeting the witcher’s eyes with a challenge in his own.

“Make me.” Jaskier says aggressively, before he has a chance to think about what he’s doing.

The bard freezes as soon as he realizes what he said, remembering the fantasies he’d had that started with that exact phrase. Jaskier inhales sharply waiting for Geralt’s reaction.

The witcher’s brow furrows and he cocks his head to the side, “How?” he finally questions.

“Uh-” Jaskier starts, unable to think of a response.

“Like with a gag? You would just take it off.” Geralt says while Jaskier flounders for words.

Jaskier’s mouth is open and, despite his efforts, he can’t seem to come up with a response for the witcher.

“Jaskier?”

“Yeah, I’ll shut up. Quiet. Yeah.” Jaskier finally stutters out as he tries to redirect his thoughts absolutely anywhere but Geralt _gagging_ him.

“Hmmm.”

The two continue on in silence for a time until, inevitably, Jaskier starts singing.


End file.
